just because
by kitty132383
Summary: Drabble Collection for Tzadikim. 10/ Lily sends off James with a smile on her face.
1. Date

Ron gasped at the amazing sight in front of him. It was… he couldn't even begin to describe it. He started tearing up (he would later claim there was something in his eye) as he paused for a moment to burn the image in his mind forever.

Beside him, Hermione let out an exasperated huff.

"It's just a restaurant, Ronald! Can we go in already?"


	2. Serenade

"_And IIII-e-II… will alwaays looove you~"_

Ginny fixed a strained smile on her face as she attempted to look like she was enjoying her boyfriend's (tone-deaf) singing. It wasn't working that well.

The last note of the song ended to her relief as Harry beamed at her proudly.

"Well? How was it?" He asked cheerfully.

Now, how to break it to him gently that he was shattering the glass with his voice alone…


	3. Prank

The two boys smirked as they finished setting up their prank for their target. It was going to be brilliant. When Rose stepped into the doorway, she would be hit with a charm that would make mistletoe hang over her head the whole day. Whoever got within 2 feet of her would have to kiss her or else they would be rooted to the ground the entire day.

Normally, Albus and Scorpius weren't so mischievous, but the Christmas Spirit was sweeping through Hogwarts and they had gotten caught up in it. They had chosen the girl for their victim because she was the one they knew best. And because James was the usual culprit for things like this, they wouldn't even get caught! They weren't in Slytherin for nothing after all.

Suddenly, a familiar voice rang out behind them.

"What are you doing?"

Albus's first word was a swear word. He exchanged glances with Scorpius and they bolted.

Meanwhile, Rose stared after them in amusement. They had forgotten she was a Slytherin too.


	4. Purse

Lucius stared at the dangling bag that was being held in front of his eyes. Narcissa stared back expectantly at him, foot tapping impatiently.

"I am not going to hold your purse," he stated after a long pause.

"No?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. The air around them grew considerably cooler.

"No," Lucius repeated, his voice not betraying his sudden cold sweat.

"What, afraid of losing your Alpha male-ness?"

"I cannot be seen in public holding a… _purse_." He sneered at the offending item.

Narcissa held his gaze for a while longer, before sighing, "Fine."

Lucius slumped slightly in relief. Crisis averted.

He regretted it a month later when his back developed a semi-permanent ache from sleeping on the couch too long.


	5. Teacher

"Serverus Snape was a great man and—"

Ron and Harry shifted uncomfortably in their black funeral clothes. Frowning at the speaker, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "A great man? Isn't that the guy who openly slandered Snape?"

Harry smirked, and nodded.

"And he was a magnificent teacher—"

"What did we actually learn from Snape in six years?" Ron whispered aloud again.

Harry paused, considering.

"That the section on werewolves begins on page 394."

The two boys broke into snickers. Hermione shot them a nasty look.


	6. I-Spy

"Moony! I'm so bored!" Sirius whined, flopping onto the bed.

The boy in question sighed and put down his book. "Then go do something."

Sirius fell silent as he tried to think up an activity for two people to do. James and Lily were out on a date to Hogsmeade, and Peter was God knows where. Abruptly, the boy sat up as his eyes lit up.

"I know! Let's play I-Spy!"

Remus supressed a groan. A couple weeks back, Lily had introduced them to the childish game, and now Sirius wouldn't stop bugging everyone about it. But, if it would get him off his back…

Glancing mournfully at his book, he turned to Sirius, who cheered happily.

"I'll start first!" He nearly shouted. Glancing exaggeratedly around the room, he turned to Remus and grinned.

"I spy something short."

Remus's eyes twitched. "Very funny."

Later, the four Marauders converged in the Common Room again. James turned to Sirius, puzzled.

"Why is your hair pink?"


	7. The Weasley Family Reunion

Angelina was dressed up nicely. She had on a beautiful turquoise dress that shimmered when she walked, and had placed on her favourite pearl necklace. She looked gorgeous with her eyes glimmering happily.

Pacing nervously in the Burrow, she encountered Hermione just entering the house. The girl raised her eyebrow at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful," she beamed, "What's the occasion?"

"Well," Angelina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "George said he was taking me to the Weasley family reunion. It's my first time going, so I don't know what to expect!"

She paused at the sight of the younger girl grimacing.

"Is something the matter?"

"Angelina," Hermione said gravely, "Here's a little piece of advice if you plan on surviving in that place: Don't let go of George's hand, no matter what. The first, and last time I went, I made the mistake of losing sight of Ron and spent the entire time thinking that I'd spotted him." Here, she paused. "I never did end up finding him."

Shuddering at them memory of all the ginger's, she walked away, leaving a considerably paler woman in her wake.


	8. Jacket

Percy was scolding them again.

Fred and George exchanged rolled eyes behind their older brother's back. Discreetly, they took out the ear-plugs in their ears and tuned back into the 'conversation'.

"—And that's you should be a prefect just like me. It gives back to the community and you get a warm feeling inside because of that."

The twins looked at each other, then shrugged.

"No thanks, I think—"

"—I'll just put on a jacket."

Laughing, they ran out of the room leaving a furious looking Percy behind them.


	9. Clean

Seamus and Dean lounged around in the flat they were sharing, playing a casual game of Exploding Snap. A card exploded and Seamus quickly patted the flames down from his eyebrow.

Dean smirked at him, then stood up and brushed off his hands. "Well, I think I should go out for a bit. Give you some time, you know."

Seamus also stood, confused, "That do you mean? Why are you leaving?"

"Isn't Lavender coming over for a date today? In about half an hour?"

The boy stared at the his best friend for a few moment before he cursed, and examined the state of their flat. It was bachelor's galore, with dirty dished crammed in the sink and spilling over the counter top. Their clothes were thrown on the ground, and dust filled the air with every movement.

"You know how much of a neat-freak Lavender is," Seamus whispered to Dean. "She's going to kill me!"

His best friend simply patted his consolably on the shoulder as he made his way to the door. "Can I have your desk when you're gone?"

Seamus whimpered.


	10. Spider

_So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed these series of drabbles Tzadikim!_

* * *

"I'm going now," James said to Lily gravely. She nodded solemnly, straightening his clothes absently.

"Everyone's counting on you," she said, "Be careful, okay?"

"I will."

James ruffled his wife's hair, and grabbed his wand from the holster on his waist, and twirled it once.

"I'm ready," he said with narrowed, determined eyes. "Now, where did that spider creep off to?"

Seeing a black spot in his peripheral vision, he ran into the kitchen hollering a war cry. Lily's mouth twitched into an amused smile while Harry giggled slightly in her arms.


End file.
